Substitute Creature
Substitute Creature is a HTFF episode. Plot Teachie lectures a group of students consisting of Sarcasm, Maxx, Eddy and Pierce about chemistry. He mixes two chemicals, creating some sort of pink liquid. Teachie unwisely looks into the beaker, allowing the liquid to splash on him. Within minutes, his face starts to melt and he stumbles over, spilling more of the corrosive liquid all over his body. Much of the students react with shock, but Sarcasm gives off a delighted chuckle. Lumpy carries off the deformed Teachie on a gurney, getting it stuck at the door. The substitute teacher arrives through a second door on the other side of the room. Sarcasm becomes stunned to learn that his mother, Snarky, is taking over. Snarky grabs her son for a hug and then shows off some baby photos from her wallet, spreading among the other students. Sarcasm tucks his head into his shirt in utter embarassment. The class begins experimenting with chemistry. Maxx falls asleep and spills his liquid, while Eddy shows off his mixing in an attempt to impress Snarky. She goes to see her son's progress, giving him a pinch in the cheek, triggering a chuckle from a nearby Pierce. Sarcasm has had enough with his mother and schemes a way to get Teachie back in service. Upon creating a concoction, he approaches Teachie, still laying on the gurney, unattended. Sarcasm splashes it into his face in hopes of healing him. Instead, he mutates and grows tentacles. Maxx is awoken by Sarcasm's scream. He turns to see one of Teachie's tentacles grabbing his horn and pulling his skull out of his head. Pierce hides under his desk, but the monster flattens him along with the desk. Eddy, panicking, decides to drink one of the liquids in anticipation that something will happen. His arms instantly become more muscular, which pleases him, until his muscles grow too large and burst. Snarky, initially horrified, sees her son being targetted by the monster. Her motherly instincts take over and she turns to fight the creature. Sarcasm holds onto a chair as the monster tugs him tightly, partially skinning him. Snarky pulls him back and hugs him before lunging at the monster, chopping off each of its tentacles. The monster tosses her into a shelf of liquids, some of which spill on a tentacle, eventually reverting Teachie back to his normal form. Teachie gets up, glad to be himself again, until Snarky mistakenly throws the axe at him. Snarky carries off her now barely conscious son on the gurney. Not long after does Lumpy return to see the gurney is gone. But he finds the concoction made by Sarcasm and assumes it is a drink. He gulps it down, and within minutes, his tongue transforms into a tentacle. Deaths #Maxx's skull is pulled out. #Pierce is flattened. #Eddy's muscles burst. #Teachie is decapitated by Snarky. Injuries #Teachie's face and parts of his body are melted. #Sarcasm is skinned from the lower waist and is knocked unconsious. Trivia *This marks Snarky's debut. *This episode shares a title with both The Powerpuff Girls (1998) and Jimmy Neutron. *This episode shares a few similarities with the canon episode Read Em' and Weep. They both involve a character turning into a tentacled monster, being killed after turning back to normal, and Lumpy enduring the transformation at the end. Sarcasm also endures a similar injury to Petunia in that episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 102 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes